


Ce sombre enfoiré

by Chapaf



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Boys' Love, ButchBarman, Cupi-Rhage, First Meetings, Light BDSM, M/M, V est un Dom (jusque là rien d'anormal)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapaf/pseuds/Chapaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour rendre service à un vieil ami, V accepte de reprendre la gestion d'un night-club aux activités un peu particulières. Jusqu'au jour où son barman le lâche et qu'il doit en trouver un autre d'urgence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce sombre enfoiré

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barjy02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barjy02/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Auto-enfoirage](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/101297) by Anonyme. 



> Bonjour tout le monde,
> 
> Comme promis, voici le petit OS dont je vous parlais hier. 
> 
> Un peu de contexte s'impose : tout est parti d'un petit défi qu'on s'est lancé avec Barjy02. En discutant, nous avons échangé un témoignage de mec dégoté il y a quelques années dans un coin du net. Son histoire nous a vachement touchées et on a pas mal échangé autour.  
> Et, là, l'idée débile : "et si on en faisait des OS miroirs ? On reprend leur histoire, toi avec Dean & Castiel et moi avec V et Butch ! On écrit chacune de notre côté, on compare et on poste".  
> Et paf, ça a fait des chocafics ! 
> 
> Franchement, on a pris un plaisir fou à écrire ce petit défi.  
> De même au moment de se l'échanger, quand on a vu qu'on n'avait pas du tout abordé la chose de la même manière. Du coup, soyez sympa et jouez le jeu !  
> J'ai fait un PDF avec l'histoire originale (la page qui l'hébergeait a malheureusement disparu entre temps) que vous trouverez ici : http://www1.zippyshare.com/v/s0eJ02Fc/file.html  
> Lisez-le avant nos OS. En plus, ça vous plaira sûrement, c'est court et émouvant. 
> 
> Ça n'aurait pas non plus de sens sans celui de Barjy (vous le trouverez à cette adresse sur Fanfic : http://www.fanfiction.net/s/11092281/1/). Comme le mien, il s'agit d'un AU donc pas de problème si vous ne connaissez pas Supernatural. 
> 
> Et, sinon, j'ai écouté Poison d'Alice Cooper en boucle pendant que je l'écrivais (ça faisait longtemps que je vous avais pas fait suer avec mes goûts douteux !).  
> Bonne lecture !

V n’était pas quelqu’un de bien. Vraiment pas. Dans les bons jours, il se serait défini comme un connard arrogant et glacial. Dans les mauvais…

Qui pouvait dire ce qui tournait dans la tête de Vishous quand il avait la sensation que son prénom lui allait comme un gant ?

L’homme était un solitaire qui avait assez peu d’amis fidèles pour les compter sur les doigts d’une main, et dix fois plus d’esclaves et de soumis prêts à répondre à ses moindres désirs. Il aimait le sexe. Pas en tant que contact humain, ça non. Surtout pas. Il ne le concevait que comme un exutoire commode pour ventiler ses frustrations. Plus le corps était anonyme et docile, mieux ça lui convenait. V aimait être en contrôle. En toutes circonstances. Un contrôle brutal si possible, agrémenté de quelques accessoires spécialisés.

 

C’était pourquoi il n’avait pas hésité bien longtemps quand son vieux pote Rehvenge était venu le trouver pour lui demander un service. Après tout, le mec s’était déjà mouillé pour lui dans le passé et il lui devait bien ça. Rev, plus connu dans le milieu sous le nom du Révérant, traitait des affaires un peu partout dans le pays. Mais un cas un peu délicat l’avait obligé à investir pour quelque temps son ranch dans le Nord. Suivi par ses associés, il avait expliqué à V qu’il avait besoin d’une poigne vigoureuse pour tenir les rênes du Masque de Fer, son club principal, pendant son absence.

D’abord agacé d’avoir été sorti de sa retraite misanthrope, V avait fini par accepter. Principalement parce qu’il ne supportait pas de contracter des dettes. Et le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’est qu’il n’avait pas été dépaysé en poussant les portes du club. Une salle bondée sentant la sueur, l’alcool et le sexe. Des chiottes taguées jusqu’au plafond dans lesquels tout pouvait être acheté, d’une queue bien dure à une dose de la dernière saloperie à la mode.

Et bien sûr quelques backrooms bien plus discrètes pour quelques habitués très spéciaux. Le genre de personnes qui se marraient doucement en voyant la bande d’ado paumés de la grande salle jouer les durs avec leurs tatouages et leurs colliers à clous. Certains se piquaient d’ailleurs de faire leur marché dans la clientèle ordinaire mais les videurs des lieux étaient là pour leur rappeler que les salles de jeu avaient une entrée séparée.

 

***

 

Cela devait faire deux mois que V avait repris la boutique et il se sentait presque à l’aise dans son rôle de gestionnaire. Les chiffres : pas de problème. La sécurité : une formalité ! La gestion du personnel : un peu plus problématique, il devait bien l’avouer. D’ailleurs, c’était son souci du jour. Cet enfoiré de barman venait de lui coller sa démission sous le nez. En d’autres termes, le mec lui annonçait qu’il ne reviendrait pas le lendemain soir. Et, à part traîner son propre cul derrière le bar, ce qui était hors de question, V devait admettre qu’il était coincé. Rev avait bien laissé une liste de remplaçants éventuels, mais ils étaient tous pris ou s’étaient défilés.

Soupirant, il s’alluma une clope en se renversant dans son large fauteuil de cuir. Au pire, il pouvait toujours passer une annonce ce soir dans le bar. Pas que ça soit très satisfaisant mais bon…

 

L’idée lui vint à la seconde bouffée de son tabac turc. Virant ses pieds du bureau en acajou de Rev, il attrapa son portable dans sa poche et composa le numéro de Rhage. Le mec décrocha à la seconde sonnerie. Derrière lui, on entendait un brouhaha assez semblable à celui qui régnait dans la salle du Masque de Fer.

_Hey, V, mon pote. Comment ça se passe ton nouveau job ? T’as pas encore fait fuir les clients ?

_Oh, ta gueule, Hollywood, grommela le barbu.

_Un soucis ? demanda ce dernier sans manquer de se fendre la poire.

Faire ronchonner V était un de ses sports favoris, et il s’en sortait très bien. C’était peut-être d’ailleurs la seule personne qui osait taquiner la brute tatouée qu’était le barbu.

_Plutôt ouais. Toi qui passes ton temps à te traîner le cul dans les bistros, tu connaîtrais pas un bon barman ?

_T'as trop fouetté le tien ? s’esclaffa Rhage.

_Même pas. Et c’est pourtant pas l’envie qui manque, maugréa le tatoué en prenant une nouvelle bouffée de fumée. Alors ?

_Alors quoi ?

_T'as un gars pour moi, Hollywood ?

 

Le silence au bout de la ligne s’éternisa tellement que V se demanda un instant s’ils n’avaient pas été coupés. Mais, la réponse de Rhage faite sur le ton du chat qui vient de se tremper les moustaches dans un bol de lait l’inquiéta tout de suite beaucoup plus.

_Ouais, ça se pourrait bien que j’ai un gars pour toi, ronronna celui-ci.

_Quel genre ? demanda V, soudain méfiant.

_Le genre ex-flic qui cherche un job le temps de rebondir.

_Ex-flic ? Ça sent l’embrouille ton plan.

_Nan, t’inquiète, mon frère. Il est réglo et pas du genre à faire chier. C’est juste…

_Juste quoi, Hollywood ? pressa V qui flairait les arnaques de son vieux pote comme un clébard le fromage.

_Juste une grande gueule, avoua l’autre sur un ton satisfait. Un peu caractériel, tu vois…

_Génial, grommela V.

_En même temps, c’est pas comme si tu avais le choix, se marra l’autre enfoiré tandis que V entendait tinter sa bouteille de bière.

_Bon, on va faire un essai, concéda le barbu. Ça me laissera au moins le temps de me retourner.

_Je l’appelle pour voir si je peux te l’amener cette nuit.

_Ouais, fais donc ça, conclut V avant de raccrocher.

 

***

 

Deux heures plus tard, on frappait à la porte de son bureau. Il regarda sa montre : 18 heures. La soirée n’allait pas tarder à débuter et il espérait bien que ça n’était pas encore une mauvaise nouvelle. V pensa avec lassitude à son appartement du Commodore. Il était plutôt un oiseau de nuit et bosser en décalé était loin de le déranger. Mais, ce soir, il se serait bien accordé une petite session. Histoire de se détendre. Un joli petit soumis docile. Peut-être même deux…

La pensée lui arracha un sourire carnassier au moment où la porte s’ouvrait.

La large carrure de Rhage s’encadra dans l’embrasure, avalant presque toute la lumière du couloir. Le mec arborait un sourire satisfait et blagueur qui effaça aussitôt celui de V qui se redressa dans son fauteuil.

_Hé, mon pote, l’interpella le colosse blond. Ça roule ?

 

V ne répondit rien parce qu’un type à peine moins large qu’Hollywood venait de franchir le seuil de son bureau et le dévisageait avec insolence. Le mec était large et bien bâti avec de solides épaules de lutteur. Ses yeux noisette se perdaient dans un visage fait pour rire tant les petites fossettes au coin de sa bouche et de ses yeux lui donnaient un air gouailleur. Pourtant, il ne souriait pas. Il était au contraire très attentif, décryptant son environnement et V avec l’aisance d’un observateur aguerri.

Mâchant son chewing-gum, le type avait les mains glissées dans les poches de sa veste en cuir mais V les devinait larges comme des battoirs, proportionnelles au reste de sa personne. La mâchoire carrée de celui qui devait être son nouveau barman mastiquait avec décontraction, agitant au passage un nez un peu trop de travers pour n’avoir jamais fait la connaissance d’un poing vengeur.

Pas du tout son genre, en somme…

 

V aimait ses hommes – et ses femmes – très très dociles. Tout ce que le visage têtu et volontaire n’était pas. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas nier que l’intensité du mec n’était pas pour rien dans le remue-ménage qui était en train de s’opérer dans ses tripes. Et un peu plus bas aussi, s’il voulait être honnête.

Et ça, c’était une mauvaise nouvelle. Parce que V détestait tout ce qu’il ne pouvait pas maîtriser. Sa queue se levait quand il le lui ordonnait, dans les circonstances appropriées, et point barre. Il n’était plus un puceau boutonneux, bordel !

Alors pourquoi n’arrivait-il pas à étouffer cette bouffée de désir qui venait de l’assaillir ?

 

***

 

Rhage tira les deux hommes de leur contemplation réciproque, le genre de défi visuel qui pourrait bien produire des étincelles. C’était un pari risqué de mettre ces deux-là en présence, mais le géant blond ne doutait pas que le résultat serait à la hauteur de ses attentes. Soit ils s’étriperaient en moins de dix minutes, soit…

En fait, il n’avait aucune idée de ce qui pourrait se produire en laissant le champ libre à ses deux potes. Mais il avait bien envie de le savoir.

_V. Je te présente Butch. Il est paré à commencer dès que tu auras besoin.

Retrouvant son arrogance coutumière, V posa les coudes sur son bureau et déshabilla purement et simplement le flic du regard, de haut en bas, comme il aurait jaugé une de ses conquêtes. L’Irlandais retint à peine un mugissement indigné quand l’examen se termina et que son futur boss s’adossa à son fauteuil sans plus lui accorder son attention pour se tourner vers Rhage.

_Il saura décapsuler une bière ? ironisa le barbu.

Rhage étouffa son rire en sachant que, patron ou pas patron, la répartie n’allait pas manquer de suivre.

_Et toi, tu saurais lever le cul de ton fauteuil ? tonna le flic en se plantant devant le bureau, espérant déstabiliser l’enfoiré qui lui faisait face.

 

Mais V n’en était pas à son premier rodéo et, s’il fut surpris, rien ne transparut sur son visage de marbre.

_Ça ne répond pas à ma question, Cop.

_Six mois en sous-marin pour les stups dans un bar à putes de Baltimore, ça t’ira comme CV où tu veux que je te le tatoue sur le cul ?

_Hum. Au moins, tu nous feras pas un remake de Coyote Girls, conclut le tatoué avec un sourire carnassier. Une chose, cependant…

_Je t’écoute.

_Si tu veux jouer les gros-bras et filer un coup de main aux videurs quand y a du grabuge, libre à toi. Mais emmerdes les clients ou les filles et je te vire sur une civière, prévint V.

Butch comprit parfaitement le sous-entendu.

_J'ai rendu mon badge. Je me branle de ce qui se passe dans tes arrières-salles. Enfin dans une certaine limite, le défia tout de même le flic.

_Tiens-toi en à ton comptoir, alors. Tu remplis les verres, tu prends le fric et tout ira comme sur des rails. Bon, tu peux commencer quand ?

 

Butch le regarda comme s’il était complètement malade. Remarque, il n’avait sans doute pas tout à fait tort. C’était pas l’entretien d’embauche le plus régulier qu’il ait fait passer. Sans parler de cette putain de tension qui flambait déjà entre eux, comme si ce n’était qu’une question de temps pour qu’ils en viennent aux mains. Ou au plumard…

De toute façon, pour V, c’était du pareil au même.

_Maintenant, si ça te va, finit par lâcher l’Irlandais.

_Parfait, répondit le barbu en se levant. Je vais te présenter Joe, le type que tu remplaces. Il termine ce soir alors il va te briefer sur ce que tu auras à faire.

 

Et c’est ce qu’il fit, quittant son bureau sans accorder d’importance à l’Irlandais qui lui emboîta le pas. Ils traversèrent la salle qui commençait petit à petit à se remplir de la faune habituelle. V n’avait même pas à slalomer pour se frayer un chemin, les clients s’écartant naturellement devant la silhouette inquiétante qui fendait la foule.

Ils arrivèrent au bar et les consommateurs agglutinés autour du comptoir se poussèrent pour leur faire une place.

_Joe, interpella V sans hausser le ton.

Le colosse dont le seul centimètre vierge de tatouages devait être la queue – et encore personne n’était allé vérifier à la connaissance de V – se retourna vers son patron tout en continuant à tirer un pichet de bière. Ce dernier désigna Butch du pouce.

_Ton remplaçant. Il est à toi pour la soirée. Je veux que demain il puisse se démerder tout seul.

Le dénommé Joe dévisagea le flic l’espace d’un instant et d’instinct celui-ci le défia en relevant le menton, son regard noisette planté dans les pupilles dilatées du barman.

_T'attends un carton d’invitation pour passer d’ce côté ? finit par lâcher Joe

 

***

 

La nuit tirait à sa fin quand V quitta son bureau en s’étirant. Il avait passé les dernières heures penchées sur la compta. Du moins, la partie officielle de la compta. Et le moins qu’on puisse dire, c’était que les choses allaient bien. Voir sa gestion porter ses fruits flatta son orgueil et il se sentit soudain assez détendu pour aller s’offrir un petit tour en personne dans la fosse, histoire d’aller prendre la température de la salle où s’époumonait un groupe de heavy metal. Et aussi un peu curieux de savoir si sa nouvelle recrue faisait l’affaire.

 

Le spectacle qu’il trouva au comptoir le dérida un peu plus. Derrière le bar, Butch avait tombé la veste en cuir et son T-Shirt noir moulait un torse puissant. Ses cheveux en bataille étaient humides d’une fine pellicule de transpiration mais le mec semblait parfaitement à son aise, un torchon propre jeté négligemment sur l’épaule. D’une main habile, il empoignait une bouteille de vodka et était en train de servir l’emblématique « mètre de shooters », renversant à peine quelques gouttes tandis qu’il passait d’un verre à l’autre.

Joe lui gueula quelque chose tandis que Butch avançait la main pour récupérer les billets que lui tendait un petit blond au cul moulé dans le short le plus microscopique du bar. Le minet se tortilla du mieux qu’il put sous le nez du nouveau barman mais celui-ci semblait complètement indifférent à ses tentatives d’attirer l’attention sur ses appâts. Il rendit sa monnaie au garçon qui s’éloigna avec une moue de dépit. Tout comme les trois copines venues commander une bouteille et auxquelles il adressa un sourire professionnel mais distant. Rien à voir avec l’intensité que V avait sentie bouillonner en lui dans son bureau.

 

Comme averti par un sixième sens, Butch releva les yeux, se sachant observé. Son regard traversa directement la foule et vint se planter dans celui de V qui s’était adossé à la porte menant aux parties privées du club, les bras croisés sur son torse. Le barbu ne fit rien pour dissimuler la lueur de convoitise qu’il savait s’être allumée dans ses yeux pâles. Et le flic ne tenta pas davantage de l’ignorer, adressant à son nouveau boss un sourire paresseux et chargé de défi.

V était plutôt le genre de type à éviter les défis, du moins ceux de ce genre. Trop de complications. Trop d’implications… Sortir de sa routine « aussitôt baisé, aussitôt oublié », c’était des emmerdes garanties. Parce qu’il était bien conscient que l’Irlandais n’était pas du style à se laisser ignorer aussi facilement. Il n’y avait qu’à en juger par l’incapacité dans laquelle il se trouvait à détourner le regard de son nouveau barman. Et V détestait jusqu’à l’idée d’être incapable de quoi que ce soit.

Se mettant un coup de pied au cul mental, il opéra une retraite dans son bureau qui ressemblait fortement à une fuite.

 

***

 

Et V continua sur cette lancée pendant les quelques semaines suivantes. Il mettait un soin tout particulier à éviter son nouvel employé, ne lui adressant qu’un signe de tête en guise de salut et quelques mots lorsqu’il lui donnait son salaire en fin de semaine. Mais, s’il avait dû être honnête, le barbu aurait admis que c’était tout à fait épuisant de garder ses yeux et ses pensées loin de ce fouteur de merde.

Butch était vibrant, pétulant. Sa grande gueule lui avait déjà valu une ou deux empoignades avec des clients un peu trop agités. V avait rappliqué pour trouver son barman en train _d’expliquer_ à un Hell's Angels sur le retour que, décidément non, on n’essayait pas de coincer une fille qui n’était pas d’accord. Le barbu les avait séparés, viré le motard et avait balancé une poche de glace à son barman pour qu’il fasse dégonfler ses jointures écorchées et son nez un peu plus de travers qu’avant.

_Merci, boss. Vous êtes trop bon, avait rétorqué le flic avec un sourire goguenard.

 

Et plus les jours passaient, pire c’était. Le flic l’amusait, le surprenait, l’étrillait à vif. Bref, le faisait se sentir vivant, que ce soit par leurs joutes verbales ou les flèches de désir brut qu’il envoyait courir dans sa queue et son échine à chaque rencontre. V ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s’était réveillé en sueur, le sexe rigide et le corps tendu après un rêve particulièrement réaliste dans lequel il se voyait en train d’épingler le mec au mur pour remplacer sa moue têtue par un tout autre genre d’expression.

La sauvagerie et le joyeux bordel avec lequel Butch foutait sur la gueule des types qui ne lui revenaient pas inspirait V, le dominant en lui se demandant ce qu’il pourrait faire de toute cette colère une fois à l’horizontale. Ou à la verticale. Qu’importait…

 

Mais ce qui lui foutait le plus les jetons, c’était les fins de nuits. Lorsque le bar s’était vidé des derniers clients et que l’aube rose pointait sur le parking défoncé. Les quelques employés avaient pris l’habitude de partager un dernier café ensemble autour du bar. Il arrivait à V de se joindre à eux. Accoudé au comptoir, il regardait Butch charger le percolateur, sans doute pour la première fois de la soirée, tout en échangeant des blagues avec les videurs.

Le mec avait l’air décontracté, bien dans sa peau malgré la fatigue de la nuit passée à courir. Quand il se penchait au comptoir pour servir à V son verre de Grey Goose, son parfum s’attardait parfois dans son sillage, mélange des odeurs d’alcool et de tabac du bar, et de celle plus personnelle de Butch. Le barbu inspirait cette fragrance si particulièrement et il avait l’impression de plonger tête la première dans tout ce qui rendait ce type unique.

 

Putain… V n’avait pas besoin qu’un mec comme Butch vienne foutre en l’air toutes ses certitudes. Sa vie lui convenait telle qu’elle était. Sans attaches et sans contraintes. Pas que l’Irlandais soit vraiment du genre pavillon-dimanche-en-famille, mais V se rendait bien compte qu’il n’avait aucune chance de fourrer ce mec dans son plumard par ses méthodes habituelles. Alors autant laisser tomber parce qu’il ne comptait pas changer sa manière d’être, même pour la paire de prunelles noisette qui le dévisageait avec cet air insolent à chaque fois que le flic le surprenait à le mater.

 

V soupira. Il avait besoin de se remettre les idées en place. De toute urgence.

Et il connaissait la meilleure méthode pour ça.

 

***

 

_Plus profond. Prends-la toute entière, gronda-t-il, le cul confortablement calé au fond de son siège.

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche du brun, trop occupé à complaire à ses désirs, la gorge empalée sur la queue de V. Il le suçait avec entrain, montant et descendant en rythme sur l’imposante colonne de chair, s’arrêtant à peine pour respirer. Alors le barbu reprenait les choses en main, appuyant sur la tête consentante pour fixer lui-même le rythme, baisant la bouche complaisante qu’il imaginait parée d’un pli moqueur.

 

Il était resté tout habillé, seul son sexe dépassait de son pantalon de cuir, juste assez pour qu’il puisse prendre son pied. L’autre ne le toucherait pas autrement que comme ça. D’ailleurs comment le pourrait-il avec ces menottes de cuir qui lui liaient les poignets très bas sur le dos ? V admira la courbe puissante des épaules du mec agenouillé entre ses cuisses occupé à lui donner du plaisir, trouvant le sien dans l’idée de satisfaire son Maître.

De son visage, V ne voyait rien, ce qui laissait le champ libre à son imagination pour vagabonder tandis qu’il continuait de plonger entre les lèvres ouvertes. Il sentit le brun se détendre et il put se laisser glisser plus loin, baisant sa gorge tandis que l’autre déglutissait autour de lui. Aucun doute, il savait y faire.

 

V sentait la pression monter dans ses bourses mais aucun son ne s’échappait de ses lèvres, tout en contrôle. Il regardait les mèches brunes ébouriffées se balader dans tous les sens et, soudain, il ressentit l’envie de les toucher. Il glissa sa main tatouée jusqu’à la chevelure et y glissa ses doigts en ce qui aurait pu passer pour un geste de tendresse.

Surpris, l’homme releva la tête sans pour autant relâcher la queue de V. Quand celui-ci croisa un regard vert pailleté de brun, il poussa un grognement de dépit. Sa voix claqua dans la pénombre du bureau alors qu’il agrippait la chevelure brune, toute idée de douceur envolée.

_Baisse les yeux.

Le soumis s’exécuta et se remit au travail avec une docilité renouvelée, comme pour se faire pardonner. V jura en sentant sa queue perdre de sa vigueur malgré l’entrain de l’homme.

 

Dès le début, il avait su que c’était une mauvaise idée de ramener ce gars. Mais quand il l’avait vu agenouillé dans la partie privée du club, la position de ses bras croisés derrière son crâne accentuant sa musculature bien dessinée, il n’avait pas pu résister. Le mec avait les yeux baissés mais on devinait tout de même des traits réguliers et une mâchoire volontaire sous les courts cheveux bruns.

Oui, il lui ressemblait un peu…

Alors V avait pensé une seconde que c’était la meilleure manière d’exorciser ce putain de fantasme à propos de son barman qui n’arrêtait pas de le poursuivre. Pourtant, la seconde d’après, il savait aussi qu’il ne devrait pas. Mais il l’avait fait quand même. Et, un homme qui n’avait plus grand-chose à voir avec celui qu’il voulait s’activait désormais presque férocement sur sa queue, comme s’il avait compris que le barbu s’éloignait.

 

Tentant de chasser de son esprit les yeux verts qui venaient de se lever vers lui, V en invoqua d’autres. Des pupilles noisette, une moue têtue et cette insolence qui arrivait presque à lui faire penser que le flic avait été foutu sur son chemin uniquement pour lui faire perdre la tête.

Avant de s’en rendre compte, V sentit sa queue se mettre à pulser et il se déversa dans la gorge de son soumis qui frémit de plaisir. Ce que l’homme n’entendit pas, ce fut le prénom que V étouffa dans sa barbe au moment de jouir plus intensément que ça ne lui était arrivé depuis longtemps. Il resta un bon moment ainsi, la langue de son soumis parcourant son membre au repos pour le nettoyer de toute trace qui aurait pu lui échapper, relâchant parfois un petit ronronnement satisfait.

 

Plus agacé contre lui-même qu’autre chose pour ce qui avait failli lui échapper, V repoussa soudainement sa chaise, s’arrachant à la bouche experte. Parfaitement entraîné, le beau brun ne tressaillit même pas et poussa sur ses genoux pour se remettre en position, les yeux baissés et les mains toujours retenues dans le dos par les menottes de cuir, attendant docilement la suite des événements.

Et V n’avait foutrement aucune idée de ce qu’elle allait être. Le soumis méritait largement sa récompense pour l’avoir aussi bien servi mais l’idée de continuer à jouer n’était plus aussi tentante. Puis il se rappela qu’il était le Maître. Il s’apprêtait à renvoyer le mec avec pour seule consolation l’espoir de remettre ça un de ces jours quand la porte de son bureau s’ouvrit à la volée, l’empêchant de poursuivre ses réflexions.

_Boss, on a un souci, claironna la voix de Butch qui avait l’air passablement en rogne.

_Putain, on t’a jamais appris à frapper ! rugit V.

 

Mais il était trop tard, et déjà les yeux du flic ne cessaient de faire l’aller et retour entre son pantalon de cuir encore déboutonné et le type complètement à poil agenouillé en face de la chaise de bureau de son patron.

V faillit éclater d’un rire morbide en voyant Butch dévisager le gars qui, totalement indifférent à sa position, n’avait toujours pas bougé et attendait tranquillement les ordres de son Maître. Après tout, le barbu n’avait pas dit que la session était terminée. Bientôt, le flic avisa les trois traînées rouges qui ornaient les fesses rondes du soumis ainsi que les menottes qui lui retenaient les bras en arrière.

Il pâlit d’un coup avant de revenir à V. Ce dernier pouvait lire toutes les pensées qui se bousculaient dans la tête du flic, car elles s’affichaient aussi clairement que des pancartes sur ses traits expressifs.

_Bordel, mais qu’est-ce que c’est que ces conneries ? finit-il par beugler.

 

V soutint son regard, nullement honteux de ce qu’il était. Il prit même le temps de rajuster tranquillement sa braguette. Il aurait préféré que Butch l’apprenne autrement. Peut-être qu’il aurait pu lui expliquer pourquoi. Lui faire comprendre le besoin…

Mais c’était trop tard maintenant.

_Rien qui te regarde, O'Neal. Tu voulais me parler ?

_Putain, non ! rétorqua Butch en lui jetant un regard de dégoût avant de se précipiter vers le type pour l’aider à se relever.

À la grande surprise de l’Irlandais, celui-ci l’envoya bouler d’un coup d’épaule avant de lui jeter un coup d’œil peu amène.

_On t’a sonné ? lâcha le soumis avec hargne.

Butch le regarda comme s’il avait perdu la tête et l’autre enchaîna.

_Il t’a dit que c’était pas tes oignons, dit-il en désignant V d’un mouvement de la tête. Alors va jouer les putains de chevalier blanc plus loin.

_La ferme, claqua la voix de V, ne sachant pas vraiment à qui cet ordre était destiné.

Bien entendu le soumis baissa la tête, non sans un dernier regard de haine en direction de l’Irlandais aux yeux exorbités.

_Oui, Maître, répondit-il néanmoins d’une voix qui avait retrouvé son calme.

V soupira en se dirigeant vers lui pour ôter les menottes de cuir, prenant le temps de vérifier que la circulation était bonne dans les membres de l’homme.

_Tu peux te rhabiller et partir. La session est terminée.

 

L’homme grogna de dépit mais obéit, se relevant gracieusement pour aller enfiler son jean et son T-Shirt pliés dans un coin du bureau. Quand il quitta la pièce, son épaule heurta celle de Butch et un « connard » à peine voilé retentit dans la pièce. Un rictus d’amusement tordit les lèvres de V. En fait, le soumis ressemblait bien plus au flic qu’il ne l’avait cru.

 

Les deux hommes, restés seuls dans la pièce, s’affrontèrent du regard un long moment.

_Alors c’est comme ça que tu prends ton pied ? finit par cracher Butch.

_Non pas que ça te regarde, mais oui, répondit froidement V. Alors, à moins que ce soit de cul que tu sois venu me parler, O'Neal, accouche. J’ai pas toute la nuit.

_Tu crois que j’en ai encore quelque chose à foutre de ce que j’avais à te dire ? beugla l’Irlandais. Bon Dieu, ce type était menotté dans ton bureau comme… comme…

_Comme un soumis ? proposa V avec une expression badine qui n’augurait rien de bon. Peut-être parce que c’est ce qu’il est et que ça ne te concerne pas.

_Mais c’est pas normal, putain !

_Normal, rugit V en traversant la pièce comme une bête enragée pour venir se planter à quelques centimètres du nez du flic. Je t’en foutrais de la normalité ! Et moi, est-ce que je te demande comment tu aimes t’envoyer en l’air, O'Neal ?

Entre eux, le souffle du flic était rauque et erratique. Il ne répondit pas pendant un long moment avant de se détourner brusquement.

_J'en ai ras le fion de ces conneries. Je me tire, dit-il en attrapant la poignée de porte.

V ne bougea pas mais le son de sa voix suffit à suspendre le mouvement de Butch.

_T'es qu’un lâche, Cop. Tu sais pourquoi tu te barres comme une couille molle, là ?

Le flic se retourna avec l’idée de lui coller un pain clairement placardée sur sa tronche mais la réplique de V le cloua de nouveau sur place.

_Parce que depuis le premier jour tu crèves d’envie que je te baise… Peut-être pas de cette manière-là, dit-il en désignant les menottes d’un geste négligeant, mais tu le veux.

 

Ce fut le sourire satisfait de V devant l’expression hagarde du flic qui mit le feu aux poudres. Dans un rugissement de fauve, Butch se jeta sur lui et lui décrocha un superbe crochet du droit. D’abord surpris, le barbu se reprit rapidement, un peu de sang coulant de sa lèvre fendue. Utilisant l’inertie du corps puissant de son adversaire à son avantage, il plaqua Butch face contre le mur, un bras tordu derrière lui. Celui-ci rua comme un beau diable mais V était un solide gaillard. Quand le flic comprit que c’était inutile, il cessa de se tortiller dans tous les sens, haletant et couvert de sueur. Alors V se pencha à son oreille, aspirant au passage une grande bouffée de son odeur.

_Je sais que tu en as envie et tu finiras par me le demander.

_Va te faire foutre, hurla le flic en ruant à nouveau.

_Je ne vais pas te mentir, susurra le soldat après avoir resserré la prise sur son bras, j’en ai eu envie dès que je t’ai vu aussi. Tu sais que ce gars te ressemblait un peu. J’ai pris un pied d’enfer, mentit-il effrontément. Mais ce serait encore meilleur avec toi.

Sous lui, il sentit le corps de Butch être secoué par de longs frissons et le mec déglutit difficilement. Le barbu savait reconnaître les signes de l’excitation lorsqu’il les rencontrait. Et là tous les voyants de la pièce clignotaient frénétiquement.

Seulement, la question prononcée par l’Irlandais d’une voix hachée n’était pas du tout celle à laquelle V s’attendait.

_Et après ?

_Quoi après ? demanda V déstabilisé tout en relâchant le flic qui se retourna en se massant le bras.

Le regard noisette se planta dans le sien.

_Ouais. Tu me baises, et après ? Tu me dis de fermer ma gueule et de remettre mes fringues ?

 

V parut surpris et s’apprêtait à répondre une connerie quand quelque chose dans le regard du flic l’arrêta.

Merde…

Ce fut à cet instant précis qu’il sut qu’il était foutu. Alors le réflexe de survie prit le dessus.

_C'est généralement comme ça que ça se passe, non ? lâcha-t-il ironiquement.

Butch le toisa comme s’il était la dernière des merdes. Et ce regard lui fit bien plus mal que le choc initial qu’avait eu le flic en découvrant qu’il était un Dom. Celui-ci s’avança alors en plantant un doigt dans sa poitrine.

_Et ben, tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre, cracha-t-il avant de tourner les talons sans un dernier regard.

Quand la porte du bureau claqua, le barbu se demandait encore ce qui venait de se passer.

Et s’il n’allait pas devoir se chercher un nouveau barman…

 

***

 

Mais, le lendemain soir, Butch était là, fidèle au poste. Et pourtant il aurait pu tout aussi bien ne pas y être. Il n’y eut aucun sourire insolent, pas plus que de réparties piquantes échangées avec l’équipe et surtout son patron. Le flic faisait son boulot comme le lui avait demandé V le premier jour. Il servait les verres, encaissait le blé et point barre.

Le barbu finit par comprendre qu’il n’avait pas été le seul à être fasciné par la dynamique qui s’était aussitôt installée entre eux, ce jeu de séduction en demi-teinte ou chacun d’eux avançait masqué. Et lui qui avait trouvé si difficile de résister à cette tension permanente, se retrouvait comme un peu plus vide de toute émotion qu’avant.

Maintenant qu’il avait merdé, c’était presque plus facile de se dire qu’il aurait pu accepter tout ce que le flic avait à offrir.

 

V savait pertinemment qu’il était sans doute trop tard pour essayer de réparer ce qui avait été brisé mais un reste de son foutu orgueil l’empêchait de laisser tomber l’idée. Et aussi parce qu’il crevait d’envie de revoir ce sourire insolent étirer les lèvres pleines de Butch. Mais il aurait au moins essayé, non ?

Alors tous les matins, le patron polaire – comme se plaisaient à l’appeler pas trop discrètement les videurs – ne manquait plus de quitter son bureau pour se joindre à eux et partager le café de fin de nuit. Il n’avait même pas conscience de commencer à se détendre en leur compagnie. Et comme les choses ne s’arrangeaient pas vraiment avec Butch, il se prit à savourer ces moments pour ce qu’ils étaient.

 

Petit à petit, le flic se détendit en sa présence. Pas tout à fait, mais juste assez pour l’ignorer et recommencer à échanger quelques vannes avec ses collègues. La première fois que V revit surgir le sourire du flic, il sentit sa bouche lui répondre. L’Irlandais s’en aperçut mais il détourna rapidement la tête. Le barbu en aurait grogné de dépit jusqu’à ce qu’il se rende compte que la pointe des oreilles du mec avait viré carmin.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, le barbu rejoignit son appartement du Commodore en sifflotant comme un abruti dans son Escalade.

 

Le lendemain il se décida à proposer un gage de paix. Un peu avant l’ouverture du bar, il se rendit au comptoir et présenta à Butch une bouteille de Lagavulin 25 ans d’âge. Le flic poussa un petit sifflement admiratif avant de tendre une main hésitante vers le cadeau.

_T'éviteras de la servir aux poivrots, ricana V.

_Elle est pour moi ? demanda le flic en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

_Non, pour ta sœur, répondit le tatoué en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Bah, ça alors… Merci, mon pote, répondit-il avec sincérité en dévisageant son patron.

_Pas de quoi, grommela le barbu avant de s’allumer une clope pour se donner une contenance.

 

Ils ne reparlèrent pas de ce qui s’était passé dans le bureau. Ni ce jour-là, ni les suivants. Mais le sourire filou refit son apparition et V put de nouveau admirer les petites fossettes de malice sur les joues de l’Irlandais.

 

***

 

C’était un matin comme un autre lorsque les videurs achevèrent leur tasse de café et se levèrent pour partir, laissant V et Butch seuls dans le bar. Le flic retourna derrière le comptoir pour essuyer quelques verres restés à égoutter sur un torchon propre tandis que le barbu finissait sa roulée en le regardant faire.

V remarqua que Butch avait l’air un peu ailleurs, soucieux, triste peut-être. Alors il se leva après avoir écrasé son mégot pour aller s’accouder au bar près de lui.

_Ça va pas, Cop ?

Butch lui accorda un long regard sous ses sourcils froncés tandis qu’il essuyait toujours le verre dans un petit froissement de tissu. V commençait vraiment à s’inquiéter de ce long silence. Il allait parler lorsque l’Irlandais posa la pinte sur le comptoir et balança son torchon de l’autre côté.

_Et merde, lâcha le flic comme on se débarrasse d’un sac d’ordures avant d’agripper V par le revers de sa veste en cuir.

 

Celui-ci se retrouva plaqué contre le bar par le corps ferme de Butch tandis que ses lèvres partaient à l’assaut des siennes. V tressaillit. Le contact était aussi nouveau qu’inattendu. Et s’il avait eu le temps de s’y préparer, peut-être l’aurait-il repoussé comme tous ceux de ce genre auparavant. Mais le flic ne lui en laissa pas le temps et s’employa à abattre toutes les défenses de son patron. Le mec savait embrasser, sans aucun doute. Aussi V se surprit-il à le laisser mener la danse.

La langue du flic avait un goût de café lorsqu’elle franchit le barrage de ses dents pour aller titiller la sienne en une caresse faite pour l’amener à la reddition. Victoire qu’il remporta avec panache quand V poussa un gémissement obscène en agrippant le flic à son tour, le forçant à se coller plus étroitement contre lui. Et ce qui avait commencé comme une bataille pour obtenir la soumission de l’autre se poursuivit dans un joyeux désordre.

Butch embrassait comme il faisait tout le reste, en jetant toutes ses émotions dans la balance, laissant à son partenaire le soin de faire le tri. Il ne laissait rien ignorer au barbu du besoin qu’il avait de lui. Ses mains se baladaient au gré de ses envies sur le torse ferme, repoussant la veste de cuir, glissant parfois sous le T-Shirt noir pour aller tester la souplesse de sa peau. Et V grognait à chaque assaut du flic.

 

Pourtant, quand les mains de celui-ci descendirent jusqu’à son pantalon et commencèrent à s’escrimer sur la boucle de sa ceinture, V s’écarta un peu pour parler et posa ses doigts sur ceux du flic qui cherchaient déjà à s’enrouler autour de son membre.

_J'ai envie de toi, avoua-t-il d’une voix douloureuse en fixant les pupilles dilatées de l’Irlandais.

_Moi aussi, répondit Butch, son accent bostonien et les sonorités rauques de son désir donnant l’impression que sa voix était déformée.

En se léchant les lèvres, il entreprit de caresser le membre érigé de V qui gémit en sentant les cals de la paume dure frotter contre lui avec juste ce qu’il fallait de pression pour le rendre dingue. Pourtant le barbu l’arrêta à nouveau et Butch grogna de dépit, relevant les yeux pour le regarder l’air de dire « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a encore ? ».

_J'ai rien pour te protéger, murmura V d’un air désemparé.

Butch le contempla un moment, les pupilles dilatées par l’excitation. Puis, d’un coup, il se laissa tomber à genoux devant son patron. Il ne perdit pas une seconde pour engloutir l’érection palpitante et V lâcha une bordée de jurons très imagés.

 

L’Irlandais eut un sourire autour de sa queue en levant les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de V. Celui-ci dut s’y reprendre à deux fois pour déglutir quand il réalisa que c’était bel et bien la bouche de ce foutu Irlandais qui était en train de l’aspirer comme si c’était tout ce qui lui restait au monde. Et l’expression qui transfigurait le visage de Butch à cet instant ne laissait aucun doute sur qui avait le contrôle de la situation. Sauf que V s’en foutait. Parce tout ce qu’il pouvait faire c’était gémir le prénom du mec. Pour un peu, il aurait espéré que ça ne finisse jamais.

Il leva la main pour repousser une mèche qui barrait le front du flic. Le geste tendre fut récompensé par une très lente caresse de sa langue qui partit de la base de sa queue pour ne s’arrêter qu’à l’instant où elle put cueillir la petite perle qui couronnait le gland.

_Butch, grogna le barbu en sentant le flic le reprendre dans sa bouche. Je vais pas…

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase car lorsqu’il chercha à bouger les hanches pour s’enfouir plus loin dans ce gouffre humide, le flic grogna et d’un geste brutal de son avant-bras plaqua le bassin de V contre le comptoir avant d’accéder ses va et vient. Le choc dans ses reins combiné à la tension qui s’était accumulée dans son entrejambe terminèrent le travail.

V hurla, mesmérisé à l’idée de déverser sa semence dans la bouche moqueuse du flic et de marquer comme sien ce mec capable de foutre en l’air toutes ses belles certitudes d’un simple coup d’œil.

 

Le barbu sentit le flic poser son front sur son ventre, une bande de peau nue étant dévoilée par le T-Shirt relevé. V ne s’était pas attendu à ce geste et l’intimité tranquille le glaça. Inconscient du raidissement de son amant, un petit rire secoua le corps de l’Irlandais qu’il étouffa contre la peau hypersensible de l’abdomen. Le barbu se figea à ce contact ce qui alerta le flic qui leva vers lui un regard soudain confus.

_V ? appela-t-il doucement en voyant la panique latente se frayer un chemin jusqu’à la surface des yeux de diamant.

D’un mouvement de hanches, le barbu s’écarta et se mit de côté le temps de rajuster sa braguette et de se recomposer une expression hautaine. Il s’éloigna ensuite d’un pas et fixa Butch toujours agenouillé au sol avant de lâcher de sa voix glaciale :

_C'était pas si mal.

De la confusion et de la peine passèrent dans les yeux noisette avant d’être remplacées par la colère et le dégoût.

_Je t’avais prévenu qu’il n’y avait pas d’après, insista le barbu pour être bien certain de piétiner tout ce qui aurait pu rester de respect dans l’esprit du flic.

 

Quand celui-ci se remit debout, V crut un instant qu’il allait le frapper. Peut-être même qu’il n’attendait que ça. Mais l’Irlandais se contenta de le contourner pour faire le tour du comptoir. Là, il attrapa une bouteille cachée à l’écart de celles réservées au service. V reconnut son cadeau et vit le flic en prendre une longue gorgée avec laquelle il se rinça méticuleusement la bouche avant de revenir se planter devant V pour la recracher à ses pieds.

Il serrait toujours la bouteille entre ses doigts dont les jointures avaient pâli. Soudain il ouvrit la main et le verre alla se fracasser par terre, inondant le sol et leurs chaussures de ses éclats. Puis, sans un mot, Butch attrapa sa veste en cuir accrochée au porte-manteau et quitta le bar.

V ne fit pas un geste pour le rattraper, regardant les portes vitrées se refermer tandis que les rayons du soleil commençaient à envahir la salle vide.

 

Voilà. Il avait gagné. Il avait eu ce qu’il voulait. Butch ne viendrait plus jamais perturber sa petite routine.

 

D’un geste du bras, il envoya voler tous les verres qui séchaient sur le comptoir avant de pousser un cri d’agonie qui résonna longtemps dans les murs déserts.

 

 

***

 

Le lendemain après-midi, il sursauta en voyant Butch débarquer dans son bureau sans frapper. Il aurait voulu être capable de s’excuser et de tout envoyer valser dans la pièce pour aller le prendre dans ses bras. Mais Vishous n’aurait plus été lui-même. Alors il se contenta d’écouter le flic lui dire qu’il terminait la semaine pour ne pas foutre les autres dans la merde et qu’il avait tout intérêt à se chercher un nouveau barman dès à présent.

V ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais le mec avait déjà tourné les talons et quitté la pièce.

 

***

 

Le samedi soir était le dernier jour de Butch au Masque de Fer et V n’était toujours pas foutu de trouver la bonne chose à faire pour l’empêcher de foutre le camp en emportant une partie de lui dans son sillage.

Il avait retrouvé son poste d’observation, adossé à l’encadrement de la porte de son bureau. Il regardait le flic servir les verres comme un automate, une moue crispée aux lèvres depuis qu’il avait surpris le barbu à l’observer. Pas une seule fois il ne croisa son regard et V resta planté là sans pouvoir dire combien de temps s’était écoulé.

 

Pourtant, à un moment de la nuit, quelque chose vint perturber la transe du barbu qui sentit un frisson d’appréhension lui parcourir l’échine. Était-ce un effet de foule ou quelque chose d’imminent, il n’aurait su le dire. Mais son instinct le poussa à s’approcher du comptoir, scrutant la foule compacte agglutinée autour du bar. Attentif à tout ce qui pourrait paraître suspect, il ne remarqua même pas le regard de dogue que lui adressa Butch en guise d’avertissement.

Trop concentré sur son patron, celui-ci ne vit pas s’avancer le loubard aux yeux fous jusqu’à ce qu’il se trouve juste en face de lui. Il allait se retourner pour lui demander ce qu’il voulait boire quand le type sortit un flingue de sous son sweat.

_Bouge pas, connard ! hurla le type et le flic n’eut aucun mal à reconnaître les signes d’un junkie en pleine crise de manque.

Le camé tenait son arme d’une main tremblante et son index était si crispé sur la détente qu’il s’étonnait que le coup ne soit pas déjà parti.

_La caisse, brailla-t-il alors que la foule autour d’eux commençait à prendre conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer et s’écartait en poussant des braillements.

Pris dans la bousculade, V sentit ses entrailles se tordre en voyant Butch lever calmement les mains et parler d’une voix posée à son agresseur.

_Ok, mon pote. Du calme. Relax, je vais aller te chercher le blé, dit-il pour tenter de l’apaiser.

_Magne-toi, beugla le type en lançant des regards d’animal traqué tout autour de lui, menaçant occasionnellement la foule.

 

V remarqua que Butch comptait se servir de l’occasion pour tenter de désarmer le forcené et il le vit faire un pas en avant. Il crut que son cœur allait éclater quand le junkie ne loupa pas son mouvement et braqua aussitôt son arme sur le flic en se mettant à gesticuler. Il était évident qu’il allait tirer.

Le barbu ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais piqué un tel coup de sang. D’une bourrade ferme, il envoya voler les clients qui lui barraient le passage et se jeta sur le braqueur d’un bond souple. D’une main, il agrippa le type par le col et de l’autre il saisit son bras pour braquer l’arme au plafond. Quelques secondes plus tard, le coup partait soulevant un brouhaha terrifié dans la foule qui s’était majoritairement accroupie au sol.

 

Le camé se débattait avec la force de deux hommes, indifférent à la douleur. Mais V en avait vu d’autres et lui aussi se foutait d’avoir mal. D’une torsion du poignet, il obligea finalement son adversaire à lâcher l’arme qui tomba lourdement sur le comptoir. Le barbu vit Butch s’empresser de la ramasser pour la mettre en sécurité, peu désireux qu’un client inconscient vienne jouer les héros.

Un vicieux coup de pied à l’aine arracha un grognement à V qui recula d’un pas.

_T'es qui toi ? beugla le junkie complètement paniqué en fouillant sa poche arrière pour en sortir un couteau à cran d’arrêt.

V grogna avant de charger sans voir sortir le couteau. Quand un reflet brilla sur la lame, il était trop tard et elle s’enfonça dans son épaule, lui arrachant un feulement animal. Galvanisé par la douleur, V attrapa la tête du type à deux mains et lui abaissa le menton sur son genou relevé.

_Et toi, d’où tu débarques dans mon club pour menacer mon mec, hein ? brailla le barbu enragé, chaque mot appuyé par un nouveau coup de genou.

Quand il eut terminé sa phrase, le type glissait au sol, le nez en sang et à moitié inconscient sous le regard glacial de V.

 

V releva la tête. Le silence s’était fait dans le bar et tout le monde le regardait, bouche bée, Butch y compris. Mais pour ce dernier cela avait sans doute moins à voir avec son petit numéro qu’avec son éclat verbal.

Évitant son regard, V grimaça et agrippa le manche du couteau toujours planté dans son épaule. D’un coup sec, il arracha la lame et quelques cris retentirent dans la salle. Il crut même voir un mec tourner de l’œil quelque part à droite.

_Appelle-les flics, dit-il en se tournant vers un des videurs en désignant l’homme toujours inconscient. Je serais dans mon bureau, lâcha-t-il quand le gorille acquiesça.

Puis il fit demi-tour sans croiser le regard de personne. Les clients s’écartèrent pour le laisser passer.

 

***

 

 

Retranché dans sa tanière, V retint sa première réaction qui fut d’envoyer voler le siège destiné aux invités d’un coup de pied. À la place, il balança le couteau ensanglanté dans un coin de la pièce avant de se débarrasser de sa veste en cuir, étouffant une grimace de douleur. Elle était complètement foutue et cela accrut sa mauvaise humeur. D’un geste rageur, il finit de déchirer son T-Shirt taché de sang.

En jurant, une main pressée sur la plaie, il fouilla l’armoire derrière lui sachant y trouver la trousse de premiers secours. Occupé à en examiner le contenu sans en foutre la moitié par terre, il n’entendit pas la porte s’ouvrir.

Sur le seuil, Butch le regardait déchirer le sachet d’une compresse stérile avec les dents.

_Laisse-moi jeter un coup d’œil à ça, dit ce dernier en avançant dans le bureau.

 

V sursauta en se retournant et fixa le mec qui se dirigeait calmement vers lui. Il ne se sentit pas capable d’articuler un mot lorsque Butch lui arracha la compresse des mains et saisit la bouteille de désinfectant dans l’armoire pour en badigeonner le petit carré blanc.

_Pose ton cul sur le bureau, ordonna Butch. On va nettoyer ça avant que les toubibs arrivent. Mais je pense que tu auras droit à l’hosto avec une batterie de tests.

Le barbu grogna devant la perspective mais s’exécuta quand Butch le poussa plus fermement vers le meuble. Docilement, il s’y adossa et regarda le flic se pencher sur sa blessure en retenant son souffle.

_Au moins ça ne pisse pas le sang, grommela ce dernier.

Le contact des doigts frais de Butch sur sa peau fit frissonner le barbu. Une petite chair de poule recouvrit son torse et fit se dresser la pointe de ses tétons. Le flic fit celui qui n’avait pas remarqué et continua de nettoyer la blessure avec précautions.

Quand il eut terminé, il alla chercher une compresse propre pour poser un pansement de fortune et jeta l’autre dans un sachet en plastique.

_Voilà, ça fera l’affaire jusqu’à l’arrivée des toubibs, déclara finalement le flic en gardant les yeux fixés sur son travail.

_Merci, répondit le barbu en cherchant le regard fuyant.

 

Butch s’éloigna vers la petite salle d’eau attenante au bureau de V pour aller se laver les mains. L’eau coula un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire avant que le flic revienne dans la pièce.

_Nan, merci à toi, murmura l’Irlandais en croisant finalement le regard de diamant. Ce mec allait me plomber. T’étais pas obligé. Il aurait pu te…

_La ferme, Cop, grommela V en testant avec prudence son épaule endommagée. J’allais pas laisser cet enfoiré te descendre.

_Ha bon ?

_O'Neal, soupira le barbu. Je crois que j’ai une idée assez précise de ce que tu penses de moi, mais ça… Te laisser crever, je veux dire… Ça ne rentre pas dans mes prévisions. OK ?

_Parce que je suis ton mec ? balança alors le flic avec un regard perçant.

_Oublie ça, tu veux… J’étais trop occupé à éviter un carnage pour réfléchir à ce que je disais, répondit V d’une voix bourrue en détournant le regard.

_Et si je veux pas oublier ? répondit Butch de ce ton têtu qui n’annonçait en général rien de bon.

_Putain, Cop ! Tu veux pas me foutre la paix cinq minutes ? gronda V en tapant du plat de la main sur son bureau.

_Parce que tu crois que je suis disposé à te laisser te foutre de ma gueule encore une fois ? s’énerva à son tour l’Irlandais.

 

Ils s’affrontèrent du regard un long moment avant que V abdique et s’écroule dans sa chaise de bureau, sa peau brûlante frissonnant au contact du cuir frais.

_Butch. Je suis pas un mec bien, soupira le barbu. En tout cas pas assez pour toi.

Les yeux du flic papillonnèrent comme s’il hésitait entre les ouvrir en grand ou les laisser rouler d’exaspération.

_C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

_Cop. Tu as vu comment je pouvais être, putain, dit le barbu en se relevant pour faire les cent pas, incapable de rester en place. J’ai accepté de gérer ce club uniquement parce que je sais exactement comment on manie un fouet et un bâillon. Ça représente la moitié de mon temps. La seconde, je la passe à tenir les autres à distance.

Butch le fixa en silence un bon moment, comme s’il analysait ce que venait de dire V et l’ajoutait à un schéma destiné à décrypter le mystérieux enfoiré qui lui faisait face.

_C'est la seule manière de t’avoir alors ? demanda le flic en plissant le front.

_De m’avoir ? Comment ça ?

_Va chercher ces putains de menottes, V, répliqua Butch en tendant ses poignets devant lui.

_Quoi ? Non, mais ça va pas la tête ! C’est hors de question !

_Si y a que ça pour te prouver qu’à nous deux on peut arriver à quelque chose, alors ça me va, répondit le flic, buté.

_Mais j’ai pas envie de ça !

_T'as pas envie de me baiser alors ? questionna Butch avec un sourire narquois.

_Non… Je veux dire si ! répliqua V en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Juste… Pas comme ça, conclut-il dans un souffle.

_C'était pour ça ? L’autre nuit ?

Butch n’eut pas besoin de préciser sa pensée parce que V savait exactement de quoi il parlait.

_Ça m’était jamais arrivé de faire ça comme ça avant, avoua le barbu en détournant le regard.

_T'as pas aimé ?

_Bordel, si !

_Bon, alors pourquoi tu vas chercher midi à quatorze heures, abruti ? gloussa le flic en lui attrapant la main au moment où V passait devant lui pour la énième fois.

 

La pomme d’Adam du barbu remonta deux fois tandis qu’il regardait les doigts de Butch enlacer les siens.

_Je suis pas un cadeau, Cop.

Butch soupira avant de reprendre sur le ton patient qu’on utilise avec un enfant qui refuse de comprendre.

_V. Quand j’ai tabassé le fils du sénateur après qu’il ait violé cette fille, mon chef m’a laissé le choix entre donner ma démission et une enquête des services internes. Tu m’appelles Cop, mais je ne peux même plus faire ce job. C’était la seule chose que je savais faire et j’ai raté ça aussi. Comme toutes les relations que j’ai pu avoir. Ma famille, mes amis. Tout… Alors ? Qui est trop bien pour qui ? conclut-il d’un air désabusé.

 

Après avoir entendu cette confession, il fallut très exactement deux secondes à V pour plaquer Butch contre la porte du bureau. Une seconde de plus et il l’embrassait à perdre la tête, ignorant l’élancement de douleur que le choc avait envoyé dans son bras.

Le gémissement que le flic poussa dans sa bouche lui fit perde la tête et il se dégagea pour venir mordiller cet endroit parfumé où le cou rejoint l’épaule. Les bruits atrocement sexy qui roulaient dans la gorge de Butch s’amplifièrent et celui-ci colla son érection douloureuse contre celle du barbu en lui agrippant les cheveux.

_Alors, elles viennent ces menottes ?

_T'es pas sérieux ? demanda V en haussant un sourcil, la bouche toujours enfouie contre la peau tiède du flic.

_Hey, j’ai jamais dit qu’elles seraient pour moi, ricana ce dernier.

Malgré lui, une flèche de désir percuta le corps de V qui se tendit contre le flic. Le rire heureux de celui-ci résonna dans le bureau et le barbu fut à deux doigts de le prendre là, contre la porte.

 

Malheureusement pour eux, un coup porté juste de l’autre côté du battant les fit sursauter. Ils rougirent comme des gamins pris en faute.

_Boss, appela timidement l’un des videurs sans chercher à entrer. Les flics et le toubib sont là.

V poussa un tel soupir de dépit en laissant son front retomber sur l’épaule de l’Irlandais que celui-ci éclata de rire en le serrant contre lui.

_Sauvé par le gong, murmura-t-il une fois son hilarité un peu calmée.

_Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, gronda le barbu en se dégageant pour ouvrir.

Butch lui adressa un sourire lumineux tandis qu’une petite foule se pressait pour investir le bureau. Après tout, ils auraient tout le temps pour parler.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pour tout vous avouer, ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie d'écrire V en mode BDSM ; après tout, c'est une des facettes du personnage et je l'ai plutôt occultée jusque là.  
> Je vais pas dire que je me suis lâchée autant que j'aurais pu, mais déjà c'était cool !  
> Peut-être que je finirai par l'écrire cet OS "V & Butch au Commodore" :litres de bave:
> 
> Voilà, j'espère que notre petit défi vous fera autant plaisir qu'à nous. En tout cas, on a bien rigolé !  
> Donc un grand merci à Barjy et un gros bisous à elle. Encore une belle rencontre sur la toile ! N'hésitez pas à visiter ses pages AO3 et FF. Enfin si vous avez du temps, parce que c'est difficile de décrocher de ses histoires après avoir commencé ;)  
> De mon côté, je vous dis à mercredi prochain sur Las Vegas !


End file.
